Lies, Lies And More Lies
Lies, Lies And More Lies is the fourth episode of Survivor: Trinidad. Story 'Day 10' Fortin Katherine immediately begins the day by looting two coins, falsely believing into the new story that Mel has been unfairly stealing coins from the tribes bounty. Stoner is informed of the looting, incorrectly guessing Mel as the culprit. He then uses the two clues to the hidden immunity idol to aid his search, ultimately discovering the idol for himself. He opts not to tell anyone at this stage, believing that it would best serve him if it remained a secret. However, he accidentally adds Katherine to a portion of the mail confirming he found the idol, forcing him to explain to her that he found it, promising it is a "safety net" for the pair of them. Much of the day is spent talking over the drama surrounding Mel's failed loot attempt, with Red T. suggesting that they think about throwing the tribe to get rid of her. Katherine speaks privately to Stoner, telling him that he should consider making amends with Mel. The tribe continue to discuss the drama that has arisen between Stoner, Katherine and Mel, with Mel talking to Red T. about the 'Harem' alliance, revealing that Stoner had formulated the looting plan. Mel continues rallying for others to turn on Stoner and Katherine, painting them as the deceitful dictators of the tribe. However, she ultimately feels helpless, speculating that she will be the next voted out should Fortin lose. Lisas The tribe send no content for this day, and once again raise concerns surrounding their activity level. 'Day 11' (Immunity Challenge) Challenge: Mini-Game Galore Each tribe must select three individuals to take on one of three mini-games. The tribes scores will be put together, with the highest score earning the most points. The tribe/s with the most points wins immunity. Winner: Fortin Lisas seem to do no planning before the challenge, with poor communication and activity remaining a prevalent issue. For Fortin, Red T. notes that he can't compete at first, but then after his tribe pressure him he admits that he can, but that he isn't good at the mini-games. * For Falldown, Mel submits for Fortin, whilst Red W. submits for Lisas. Red W. narrowly scores the point. * For Balance, Lisas fail to submit a score, resulting in -1 points. For Fortin, Katherine submits a score and wins the point by default. * For Buzzer, neither tribe submits a score, resulting in -1 points for both teams. * The final scores are listed as 0 points for Fortin, and -1 points for Lisas. Therefore, Fortin won immunity from tribal council. Although Fortin won the challenge, both tribes are greatly criticised for failing to get three people to participate. Mel and Katherine are singled out for carrying Fortin to victory, given the sole credit for the win. Red T. thanks the girls, but is somewhat chastised by Katherine for his poor excuses for not competing. 'Day 12' Fortin After the win, the tribe are told that a change is coming in the game, with their fate being placed "in their hands". Many deduce this to mean a tribe swap, with the conclusion being a mutiny due to the piracy theme of the season. The group realise that Mel may therefore leave the group, much to their delight. Lisas The tribe continue their silence, generally being seen as apathetic towards the game. Will J. is singled out as the weakest member, with everyone noting that he hasn't spoken a word since the first episode. Matt directly calls him out for this at tribal council, whilst AJ criticises the group for a lack of communication, saying that he had asked about the challenge but got no response from the others. When the result comes through, Will J. is voted out in a 4-1-1 vote, with Will J. voting for AJ, and Red W. voting for nemesis Alan. The group are congratulated for voting out their weakest member, but are informed that despite this the entire group is clearly struggling with activity issues. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running